You gotta love hoodies
by JulsLovesBlue
Summary: I didn't plan on fighting aliens, but my conscience didn't let me sit and enjoy my tea. So I did fight. Now people are looking for the girl in the black hoodie who stopped a giant flying alien with out touching it. And I don't want anybody to know who saved them. Because there are people out there who want to get their hands on me. And it wasn't so they could congratulate me.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my book when the explosions started. And kept on looking when I saw the big wormhole floating above Stark Tower. And the things flying out. As they came down the road, I saw that they were blue bug things. I sighed. I knew the world would go mad at some point, but I never expected that those alien obsessed people would get it right. I then went back to my book, since the aliens seemed to have missed me sitting at my table. My tea cup sitting in a white table. Not a speck of dust. Ahhh. You gotta love telekinesis. They wouldn't know what hit them should they come for me. I frowned as I listened to the screams of the scared civilians. Dammit. Should I? No. That was the way to discovery. And discovery led to being strapped to a table while psychopaths in white coats tried to find out how I did it.

By the way, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Amy. Amy Huntress

As the screams started to get louder, I frowned again. And pulled out my MP3 player. Sorry people. But I don't want a life of being strapped to a table or fame. I liked my current one. Nice and boring. Maybe I would finish the book I was writing, but I doubt I would find the motivation. I don't have the motivation for much of anything. Like saving lives. I shook of that thought. It would get me nowhere. Just like my life was going nowhere. I sighed in frustration at the thoughts my conscience kept pushing forwards, and gave up the fight.

I stood up and looked around for a clothes shop. Just because I was going to save lives didn't mean I had to give up my identity. As I spotted a shop that looked like it had just the thing I needed, I contemplated the stupidity of what I was about to do. Oh well, no use for those type of thoughts.

As I walked in, I spotted it right away. A black hoodie with a large hood. Perfect. As I pulled it on over my pink tank top, I remembered that a few people were probably going to have a big interest in me after this, and I walked to the back of the shop to get rid of any security tapes. I looked around and saw out of the corner of my eye, the screens. Jackpot. After I took care of anything that might compromise my identity at a later date, I walked out of the shop.

Strait into a even bigger mess than the one I left behind. There was a massive body of a... _thing. _All I knew that it was big, and something even stronger killed it. Yay. Seems I'm not the only freaky one fighting. I pushed myself over the carcass, and came face to face with the most ugly thing I had ever seen in my life. Of course, I didn't have time to register that it was blue when it decided to shoot me. Ouch. I knew this was a bad idea. I blasted it away from me, right into another one. Two birds, one stone. Aliens. Whatever. I looked up as a roar tore through the air. And saw another one of those big ones _flying._ I didn't even know they could fly. They seemed a bit heavy for that. Not my problem, unless it decides to fly directly at me. Which it was doing right now. Curse my luck. I glanced behind me, and saw a bunch of civilians running. So just ducking to the side is out. It appears I have to stop it. Sh*t. I have never tried to move anything that big before. At least I only had to stop it. Not lift it or something. Aaaaand it's nearly here. I waited a little longer, than _pushed. _

I pushed and pushed until it stopped. A few seconds passed as people processed that a girl in a black hoodie just stopped a giant flying thing from crushing them without touching it, then the cheering started.

I would like to say it was easy. That I wasn't tired at all. But that would by a big fat lie. And only most people who met me called me a lair. I was bone tired. Black spots were dancing around the edge of my vision, and my head felt strangely light. I needed sugar. I used sugar in the beginning, when even lifting a feather made my nearly black out. I hadn't needed to use sugar in a while, but I always kept some on me. Just in case. Good thing to, as the spots where growing. I pulled out my packet of sweets and popped one in my mouth. Instant relief. The spots shrunk and my head filled with the usual junk. And I noticed that a cop was coming towards me, and the cheering crowd. I didn't mind the cheering crowd to much, as long as they stayed back, but the cop was what worried me. I had a feeling he didn't like the fact that I just did the impossible and that my hood was so big he couldn't see my face. The scowl on his face gave me a good hint too. With a crowd and a cop in the front, the sides buildings and the giant thing behind me, I was stuck. Or at least, that's what the cop thought. But the cat was already out of the bag, so as he came closer, I pushed myself onto the thing. "Sorry, I'd love to stick around, but I have more people to save." And with that I shot myself further from the wormhole, to look for any aliens that had gotten past the red and gold blur that was flying around. As I started to pay attention, I noticed a big green thing launching itself from building to building, pulling down the smaller blue things as he went. The red and gold blur turned out to be the Iron Man, and I saw a guy sitting on a building shooting arrow's. Some guy in a red cape was shooting lighting at the wormhole and I saw another guy in a red, white and blue outfit fighting on the ground. With him was a red-head fighting hand-to-hand. Or more accurately, body-to-gun. She was wrapping around the blue things in a way that made me think that she was amazing in bed. And I was strait. I pity the man that falls in love with her, because he was going to have a serious competition on his hands.

Anyway, back to the fight. As I said, I was looking for any runaways, and pushing them into either the ground or the buildings. I hoped they didn't try and make me pay for the damage, 'cause I don't have the money for that. He he. I saw a flash of blue flying behind me, and I acted out of instinct. Down boy. …... Oops... That looked like a very expensive car. But it was either the car or another alien flying around. And we had enough of those already. After what felt like hours, they suddenly fell down. The aliens. Like they ran out of battery, or something. A thought occurred to me, and I looked up just as the Iron Man fell through the wormhole just as it closed. One problem. He wasn't stopping. I was just about to act, when the green thing jumped and caught him.

Okay. Cool. My job is over. I'm leaving. Going back to my hotel, grabbing my stuff and taking the next flight to the other side of the world. Or maybe Mexico. Anywhere but here. They may be focused on finding people now, but after that was over, they were going to go looking for the girl that stopped on the the big ones without touching it nor moving. I walked away from Stark tower, and ducked into an alley to take off the black hoodie. Which I then shoved into a man hole. You can't be too careful. I walked the rest of the way to my hotel, but was dismayed to find one of the big ones laying draped over it. I could forget getting any of my stuff back. And my insurance on my sh*t didn't cover being crushed by a giant alien. F*ck. Now how was I supposed to run? And I needed to change to. My jeans were covered in alien blood splatters. That would give me away too. I looked around, and saw a jeans shop a block back the way I came. As I walked, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, by the time I noticed the Iron Man, it was too late. I walked right into him.


	2. Chapter 2 A shocking revelation

"Ouch!" I back away, rubbing my nose. I look up and felt my eyes widen. It's Tony Stark. And he's wearing his suit. And the weird people I saw fighting the aliens are there too. They are all looking at me. Shit. "Um, yes, ahh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." And with that I turned around and started to walk away. Of course, with my luck, it wasn't that easy.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why are you here? All the civilians should have been evacuated out of this area by now. And why are your jeans covered in blood and you shirt isn't?" I cringed as Tony Stark's voice called after me. And I was just so close too. I turned back. "I got stuck in a building. Door was blocked. Only just got out. As for the blood, one of those blue insect things got stuck in with me. I killed it, but it got a bit messy, as you can see. I took of my other shirt, since it was such a mess, but even after an alien invasion I'm not going to walk around without my pants. Which is why I was walking around looking for a clothes shop."

He looked like he didn't believe me, but my lie made sense. "So. Bye. I saw a shop over there, which is why I was walking in this direction. Then I'm going to find the soonest flight home and never come back here. Who knows what will happen here next time." And I tried to walk off again. Again I was stopped. "Do you have money?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "No." "Then how are you gong to pay for a new pair of jeans?" I nearly threw my hands up in frustration. These guys I could tell were going to become famous and I didn't need them to be interested in me. They might connect the dots. "I'm not. I don't think they will care about one pair of missing jeans. And if you want those jeans paid for so bad, then pay them yourself."

This time when I walked away, they didn't stop me. Maybe it was because they were too shocked to do so. Or maybe they finally got the memo that I didn't want to talk to them. I don't know and I don't care. I just wanted a pair of clean jeans and a shower. Not hang out with a bunch of superheroes still buzzing with the adrenalin of fighting aliens. God knows what they would do when it wore off. I certainly didn't want to be around them to find out. And the big green thing jumping around wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I did notice a normal looking guy standing with them. I stopped short as realization hit me in the face like one of those aliens. The big green thing and the normal looking guy were one and the same. He was the Hulk. The guy that broke Harlem. The one that fought the Abomination. And I just turned my back on him after mouthing off what I'm assuming is his friend. Tony Stark certainly seemed like the type to make friends with him.

Now I'm even more glad I walked away. I also heard the guy in the red-white-blue outfit say something about a nuke and blowing up New York. If the government decides to kill the entire population of New York on the off chance of killing the aliens, then I don't want to think about what they would do if they find out a person, who looks like any other girl, has the power to stop massive things with her just mind. They would take 1 and 1 and I'm assuming they would get 2. If she can stop things, she can throw them too. And the damage of throwing something that size at a bunch of civilian's would be catastrophic. Besides, I don't want to be part of a freak show. And don't even get me started on what the media would do to me. A 18 year old girl with a power like that. 'We should lock her up. No girl that young could control that amount of power. She was too young to know when to use it and when not to. She's to young for that type of responsibility.'

I sighed and looked up. And saw I was in front of the jeans shop I has spotted earlier. Huh, must have been deeper in my thoughts than I thought. As I looked around for a nice pair of jeans, I thought who was responsible for the attack. There had been something on Stark Tower powering the wormhole. And it had been made here on Earth. Some lunatic wanted the aliens to invade Earth. Invade. The word bounced around my head, making the connection. Invade Earth. The aliens were the army and the person who made the wormhole was the leader. And if he wasn't the leader, he was the general.

The thought filled me with a sudden anger. This lunatic builds a wormhole, leading an army strait to Earth, probably expecting us to roll over and bow down to him or her at the mere sight of them. Well fuck him. We might not be the most peaceful of people, but we had a right to this Earth that no one else had. We have lived on this planet for nearly 4 billion years and some asshole with a superiority complex thought he could just take that away from us?

I had unconsciously started to call the person a he in my mind. Instinct told me the person responsible for this devastation was a male and I usually went with my instinct. I say usually, I didn't go with my instinct when this whole mess started. It was screaming at me to ignore the explosions and the screams of the civilians. Instead, I run off playing hero. Some would argue that despite my messed up instincts, I was a hero. But I wasn't going to kid myself. I wasn't a hero and I was most definitely not a good person. I may not be a assassin with a kill list the size of the Empire State Building, but I wasn't a goody-two-shoes either. I've killed people, a lot of them.

When I was a child, my power was more difficult to control. I might not have been able to use it willingly, but if my emotions got out of control, my power lashed out to protect me. I usually blacked out after a lash out, so I didn't notice the people in white coats that came when I was five. I was only with them for a month, but it still made me have nightmares sometimes. People can be very cruel to children when they want to find out how they did something. Like push their father, who was coming at them with a knife, out of the window without touching him. A hurricane-proof window. Which was stronger than bullet-proof glass.

That certainly got their attention. They were all dead now. I killed them. I was scared, cold and hungry. So when a man with cold eyes and a syringe walked in, I panicked. Blasted the whole building apart. I do believe the media passed it of as a gas explosion. Makes sense, since I hit the gas pipes. I might not be plagued by nightmares but I still never went back to Germany.

I was brought out of my memories by voices getting closer. I hid behind a display of jeans I would never be able to afford and watched as the Freak Show walked by. And yes, I did just call the people who saved New York the Freak Show. I mean seriously, who dresses like that? A guy in a American flag colored tight suit, another guy in armor and a cape carrying a hammer, a red-head in a skin-tight suit which showed of quite a bit of cleavage, a dude in a black sleeveless shirt thingy looking at the aforementioned cleavage, Tony Stark and the normal looking dude who's the Hulk. Aside from him, the rest just looked weird in their outfits. You most definitely don't see people dressed like walk down the street on a normal day, but I bet that after this hole mess is over, they are all going to be famous. Girls all over were going to dye their hair red, boys are going to want toys of Iron Man and the others. I didn't know who they actually were, accept the Hulk. But I'm sure I would find out after the media got their hands on them.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as I heard fast footsteps outside the shop. I ran outside and saw a guy dressed in green running from the Stark Tower. I took in his beaten and scratched state and came to the conclusion that this was the guy that made the wormhole. And he was getting away. Oh no you don't. I fought hard to protect this Earth and I'm not letting the guy that brought the invading army here in the first place get away. He had run past the shop, not seeing me.

I looked at his fast retreating back and knew that there wasn't time to find another hoodie. So ignoring my instincts for the second time today, I ran after him. For some weird reason, the Freak Show wasn't chasing him. Maybe he put some sort of strange voodoo magic on them or something. I'll believe anything at this point. But all that I knew for sure was that he was the person that brought an army to Earth and that he was getting away. So I ignored the loud voice of my instinct and put up the pace. Man, for a guy that looked beat up he sure ran fast. But I was catching up. Slowly, but surely. Soon there was only a few meters separating us. Then he heard me.

Or more specifically, he heard my footsteps. Honestly, I'm surprised it took so long. He threw a glance over his shoulder and tripped over a piece of rubble. Ha, karma bitch. I slowed to a jog, since he didn't seem like he was going to get up anytime soon. And I was a bit winded from all the running. No need to waste energy. As I got closer, he stirred. Huh, seemed he passed out when he hit the ground. Not surprisingly, he looked like shit. I felt a pang of pity. It shocked me. Why did I feel pity for him? Maybe because I knew there were always two sides to a story and most of the time, neither was completely correct. But still, the pity was still there, so I decided to not beat him up even more. No. I was just going to restrain him and hand him over to the Freak Show. Who still hadn't shown up. Weird. By the time I reached him, he was sitting propped up against the piece of rubble he tripped over. He still hadn't looked up. Seemed he had given up. It bothered me. If your going to attack a planet, you gotta be prepared in case it goes wrong. So far, the only escape plan he seemed to have was getting as far as possible from Stark Tower. And that didn't really work out, now did it?

I shook off any feeling of pity and looked down at him. "Well, aren't you going to get up? 'Cause I'm not carrying your miserable ass all the way back to Stark Tower. And waiting for them to come seems like a useless thing to do, since they haven't shown up yet." His head snapped up at my voice, but I think it was my words that shocked him most. "Well, why aren't you getting up yet?" I snapped at him. Really, was it that hard for him to understand? Oh God, maybe it was. Maybe he was an alien and couldn't understand a word I'm saying. "Do you understand me? Can you even speak English? Maybe you speak German. I know a bit of French and Italian, but the best I can do as far as ancient languages go is Ancient Greek. Do you speak Ancient Greek?" I'm am idiot. If he can't understand English, he won't understand a word of what you just said. But Lady Luck seemed to smile upon me (where were you when this whole mess started?) and it turned out he could speak English. It made me wish I hadn't asked. "Of course I can understand you. Do you think I'm an imbecile?" "Yes I do. And I have the right to think what ever I want about you, since you attacked my planet." He seemed shocked at my words, but not as shocked as I was when my eyes finally met him. "Loki?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Another shocking revelation

My mind was blank with shock. I couldn't process what was in front of me. Loki, the guy that found me in the rubble of the lab, fed me, taught me how to control my gift, who practically raised me, the guy that had promised to come back for me, had tried to take over the world. I still remembered his last word to me. "I will come back. I have some business to settle in Asgard, them I will return for you and make you my queen. I love you Amy Huntress. No matter how long it takes, I will come back. Trust me on that." Then he kissed me on the forehead and disappeared. I waited. And waited. But he never came.

That was two years ago. I was sixteen and hopelessly in love. But that love slowly faded as the months rolled by. No, it didn't fade, it just got overshadowed by hurt and betrayal. It was still there, it just wasn't the raging fire it was before. Now it was more of a hot coal bed. All it needed was a log and it would burn as fierce as before. But I wouldn't let that log fall in. Not before I got an explanation as to why he didn't come back like he promised.

Crack! The sound rang through the silent air. "You promised me you would come back. I waited two years. Two years! Nothing. No sign, no message nothing. You promised." The last part was whispered. Tears filled my eyes. All the hurt from two years surged to the surface. Before I knew what was happening, I was in Loki's arm sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay to let go. I'm sorry. I lost my mind to a darkness. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm back now. I won't ever leave you again. No matter what happens, I won't ever leave. I swear on my mother, on everything that matter's to me, I won't ever leave again. Please stop crying. I'm not worth your tears." He gently wiped the tears from my face. He looked me deep in the eyes. "I swear on my magic I won't ever leave you like that again. With no messages, no signs to you." A soft green glow surrounded our joined hands and I knew he wouldn't, couldn't break this promise.

Suddenly his words sank in. "What do you mean, you lost your mind to a darkness? Do you mean something or somebody controlled you?" Anger filled me at the notion. Who dared do that to Loki? _My_ Loki? I would find them and I would kill them. Slowly, painfully, for taking my Loki from me. "You remember the story's I told you?" I remembered them. We would sit in a clearing in the middle of nowhere, looking at the stars as Loki told me the stories and myths of his world.

"Yes, I remember. Why, did you tell me about who it was that controlled you?" I wracked my brain for a person with enough power to control the God of Lies. My face lost any color as it dawned to me. "The Mad Titan?" The name was whispered. The grim look on Loki's face told me all I needed to know. I frowned. "But even he, with all his power, would need direct contact to control you. Your mind is to well guarded for him to sneak in. He would need direct contact to establish a strong enough hold to keep the connection going over time and distance." He nodded, knowing I would connect the dots. My eyes widened in realization.

"You met him? How? Didn't your dad banish him to the ends of the universe or something?" Anger lined his clenched jaw. "Certain pieces of information came to light that led to me dropping into a black hole. I drifted through time and space, lost. Until he found me. My anger hadn't diminished one bit, and my mind wasn't as guarded as I would like to admit. It was child's play for him. I don't remember much of my time under his control. Than the green beast smashed me into the floor several times, breaking the connection." He rubbed one of the many bruises he had in recollection.

"I woke up, realized I was in deep trouble and ran. They are currently dallying around with a super clone, which is actually solid. They should realize soon that it's not actually me, since it's very taxing to keep up over time. It has already stopped talking. I'm hoping that they'll chalk it up as me feeling defeated or just being stubborn. That should buy me a few minutes. But even now I can feel my power in the clone fade. It won't be long until it loses its solidness. Then they will look for me, they will find me and they will drag me kicking and screaming to Asgard, where I will be given a fraud trial and sent to spend the next two, three hundred years in a white box."

I was filled with horror at the thought of being locked up in a white box for such a long time. It filled me with determination to make this fraud trial Loki mentioned a real one. One in which they can't deny the fact that Loki had been controlled by the Mad Titan. The name made me think of another problem. "Will he come after you now that you are free of his control?" I feared the thought of being right. Relief filled me at his response. "No." Loki shook his head. "I didn't learn anything important while under his control. In his eyes I'm not worth the trouble of going after. It's one of the times that I'm glad that people underestimate me."

He smirked, and stole a kiss. By the time we parted, I was left breathless. The log had long since been added, and the fire of my love was burning as fierce as it had before. "My super clone is fading. They will come soon." Anger filled me. Goddammit. Why can't I have a little time to reconnect with my boyfriend? Why did he have to be the one controlled by the stupid Mad Titan, putting him in this position? I know he did things in his life that would disgust me should he tell me, but even though he was immortal, he still was human inside. And humans make mistakes.

The only thing you have to do to see those mistakes in turn on the TV and turn to the News Channel. Nuclear wars, starvation, terrorism, Justin Bieber, politicians, you name it. There where- are people with worse pasts than Loki walking around free because they had money to throw at the judge and the jury. There are innocent people rotting in jail. Children parent-less because some prejudiced asshole decided that having two dads is a bad thing.

No. I would not have my Loki go to prison for doing something while under the control of another. I won't lose my Loki, not after I just got him back. A plan was slowly forming in my mind. Loki was either going to hate it, or he was going to love it. I turned to him and told him my plan in a hurried whisper. He loved it. We got right at it. I picked up a small piece of rubble, and after a moment of hesitation, threw it at Loki's head. Not to hard, but enough to daze him. I would have done it after we got closer to Stark Tower, but there was the risk of running into one of the Freak Show members. And Loki being dazed was a vital part of the plan. It would get him some medical attention, which he needed to be fully focused at the trial. It was going to be a tough fight, since the trial was just a formality before sending my Loki to prison.

And yes, he _is _my Loki. He had sworn to never leave me and I had sworn the same in my head. I was going to stick with him until he got sick of me, and kicked me out of the bathroom when he was taking a piss. I giggled at the thought, but sobered up as Stark Tower came into view. Funny how a few hours can completely change your opinion on a thing or person. Before, I had never had a problem with Stark Tower, now I never want to see it again. Because it meant that my time with Loki was shortening, at least for a while.

I shoved Loki in the back to make it look like I wanted him to go faster, and had to resist trying to catch him as he fell to his knees. "Get up, you murdering bastard. I told you before, I'm not carrying you to the Tower." I snarled. It was hard, harder than I thought, being as emotionless as I usually was towards other people. But this was Loki, which was a whole different thing altogether. I tried to ignore the urge to help him up, but as he collapsed back to his knees, I couldn't help it. I pulled him up in a way that looked rough and painful, but was really quite gentle. "Please tell me that you did that for show?" I whispered into his ear. The only response I got was a groan. Oh shit. I think I hit him too hard in the head. It wasn't such a bad thing, since he did have to be dazed and wounded enough for him to get medical attention. God, I hated this. I just wanted to stop this and cuddle him and hug him until he got better. But I couldn't, so I would just have to deal with it. Suck it up and live with it. Like I did in the two years he was gone.

Suddenly, I got an idea. When Loki didn't come back after a few months, it hurt badly. So I shut down a lot of emotions. And I had to make this realistic. So I shut down my pity and turned down my love. Turned up my ability to feel anger and pulled to the front of my mind the screams of the civilians. I didn't feel sorry anymore for shoving him to the ground, but did love him still, which would insure that I wouldn't forget the whole point of this charade. To get Loki out of his status of being a criminal.

My love tried to burst through the box I had locked it in as Stark Tower got closer. I was so focused on keeping it from making me doing something stupid, I didn't notice we had reached the doors of Stark Tower until the automatic doors opened. I snapped out of it, locked away my love and shoved Loki through the door. "Hello? Anybody home? 'Cause if I went through the effort of dragging this piece of shit all the way back here after you let him escape, only to find I have to babysit him for hours 'cause you're too busy chasing your tails, I'm going to be really pissed."

I jumped as a British voice answered me. "Miss, I am sorry to inform you that all the Avengers-" So that's what they're called." "-are out of the building at the moment, but I will inform them of your arrival. They will return shortly. While waiting, please feel free to use any of the supplies that are still intact. Like the coffee machine, or maybe you would like a small, heated chocolate croissant?"

The smooth voice came from all around me. I assumed it was some type of computer thingy. No matter, that chocolate thingy and a cup of coffee sounded like heaven. "Sure thing, um" "Jarvis, Miss." "Okay. Sure thing, Jarvis. I could do with a cup of coffee right about now, and the croissant thingy sound good too. Where could I find these things?" I asked. If I wasn't so tired after using my powers all day, running after Loki and now the whole scheme to prove his innocence, I would probably be freaking out that there was a computer person who was probably watching my every move. But I was tired, so I wasn't that bothered by it. Then I remembered Loki. Huh. Must've been more tired than I thought. "Come on, dick-face. Let's go get some coffee. Do you even know what that is? You know what, I don't care, since your not getting any anyway." He answered me by collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4 A unexpected mind-fuck

**Auther's note: I'm sorry! (hides behing chair) I just wrote this chapter out of frustration and I didn't like it so I didn't post it. It had been sitting there, mocking me and I couldn't find the insparation to make a better one. Then I wrote a chapter that's more like this one and chucked the old one out my nonexsisting virtual window. It still kinda sucked and I still couldn't find any ways to make it better until I listened to Shakira's new song, 'Empire'. This still isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I'm not perfect.**

**Warning: Thing's from '****Thor: The Dark World' are mentioned in this chapter. If you haven't seen the movie, look up some quick facts so you don't get lost too badly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of the Avengers, no matter how many times I put it on my Chirstmas/Birthday list. :( Sorry I forgot to post the disclaimer in the first three chapter's.**

* * *

"No!" It wasn't until later that I realized that the shout came from me. This wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to be sort of fine. My mind nearly went blank with shock, but I shook it off before it got a hold. I needed to get him medical attention, and he needed it fast. I ran to him. I dropped by his side and desperately started searching for a pulse. My heart went cold as I couldn't find one "Nononononono. Don't do this to me. You promised. You promised me you wouldn't leave me." I didn't care that Jarvis was recording this and the Avengers would know that I tried to trick them, all I cared about was Loki. I was trying to find some way to make his heart beat again, but I couldn't find it. I wasn't skilled in healing. My only gift was moving things with my mind. I had never felt so useless. I finally gave up and just sobbed into his chest.

I didn't notice the Avengers burst in, weapons drawn. I didn't notice the guy with the cape running towards me and checking Loki for a pulse. I didn't notice them trying to get me to let go of Loki's body. I didn't notice them sticking a needle in my neck, filled with enough drugs to knock me out for a few hours.

What they didn't know was that I was allergic to that particular drug, and by the time they noticed something was wrong since nearly an entire hour had passed since I was supposed to wake up, I was already dead. That turned out to be the end of S.H.I.E.L.D., since the news media found out I was the one who stopped the giant alien. The World Security Council couldn't cover it up, so S.H.I.E.L.D. got shut down, along with the Avengers.

This turned out to be both a good thing and a bad thing. A good thing since, while dismounting S.H.I.E.L.D, they found out that HYDRA had infiltrated it. But it also turned out to be a bad thing, since few years later, some idiot with a lot of money hired a group of brilliant children and adults, made a half-assed cure for cancer, rushed through testing, and released a disease that killed half the worlds population in two days, and left the other half in fear of the walking bodies that ate people who were walking around. Yeah, the world could have used the Avengers that year.

After about five years of resistance the last human got infected and the Earth was now a empty hell hole. The Asgardians finally got off their asses to do something about it, but they came too late and some got infected. The disease took longer to take over the more advanced beings because of their more developed immune system, but it still took over. So by the time they figured out that some of their own were infected, it was too late and Asgard was overrun in days. Funnily enough, the prisoners were the last to die, since they were safe behind the walls of their cells. So instead of turning into flesh-eating monsters, they starved to death. Loki, son of Laufey, who was the last to die, had a thought that he did not have time to express. 'I don't know which is the worst way to go. Starvation or being eaten.'

With the main peace-keeping race in the universe now a race of more advanced zombies, all the realm fell into chaos and despair. Races fought for the spot at the top of the food chain, the spot that Asgard had left open when everybody on their planet died.

Some time later, the Aether was found by a curious moon-child, and the Dark Elves stole it back for themselves. They plunged the universe into even darker despair, and ruled until Thanos killed their leader, Malakith. He put the Aether on Earth, were the zombies were still running around, since it seemed they didn't need food to survive. They didn't waste away, as some left over humans had hoped before they died. They were enough to dissuade anybody to go to Earth in search for the power of the Aether, and it remained there until, well, I should let you find that out for yourself''s.

Thanos's rule was even worse than that of the Dark Elves, since they were fine with leaving everybody alive as long as they followed their rules. Thanos just went around killing people in the name of Death, his lover. In the end, nobody was left, and Thanos was killed by Death, who expressed her fury in ways that would forever dissuade anybody from making her angry. She was fine with him sacrificing a few people, but not everybody. Now there wasn't anybody around to make new people. Chaos, creator of all the universes, saw what had happened, and shut the universe down permanently as an example. 'Don't fuck up your universe, 'cause you don't get a second chance.' In time, the universe that was called 'Project Infinity Stones' was forgotten. Chaos never made another universe with such powerful objects in it, since it had turned into such a disaster.

A few thousand years later.

Death was gliding through the deep catacombs of the closed universes. It was buried deep beneath Chaos' palace, but a cold breeze still wormed it's way down to chill anybody who dared go deeper than the kitchens. Strange things lurked down in the catacombs, but Death sent them all scurrying. They knew a predator was amongst them, and even the creatures that lived in the darkest corners didn't dare make a sound. She swept through, looking for something to catch her eye. When she found it, she nearly walked right past it.

Tucked away in a corner in a feeble attempt to hide it, it just drew attention. What first drew her attention was how somebody had tried to hide it, but what had her frozen was the name. 'Project Infinity Stones'. She remembered quite clearly why it had been shut down. Thanos had found her in her chambers, fell in love with her and proceeded to destroy every bit of life. It took him a while, since most races objected to being killed off, but he did it. She remembered how she had to take action herself. Her! Death, ruler of the Underworld! Keeper of souls and the one who everybody feared. Such a disgrace. Her attention was drawn back to the file. Yes, she would ask Chaos if she could use this one. It would do quite nicely for what she had in mind. If anybody could see the smile on Death's face in that moment, they would not be around to see what it meant, as they had died of fright, such was her smile. Oh yes, this one would do _quite_ nicely.


	5. Chapter 5 The story begins again

**Autor's note: This is not beta'd, so there will probably be some mistakes I missed. If any of you know where I can get a beta? If so, please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of the Avengers, no matter how much I try to bribe the devil. **

* * *

Earth.

I gasped as life was brought back to my body. I sat up and looked around. I calmed down as I saw my bedroom and not the lobby of Stark Tower. I had a dream that aliens attacked Earth and Loki came back and he- I took a deep breath and tried to shake off the cold that taken over my body as I remembered what had happened in my dream. How I'd looked for a pulse and hadn't found one.

This wasn't the first time I dreamt of Loki coming back only for him to die, but it was the most vivid. I swear I could still feel the fabric of his tunic and the cold floor beneath my knees.

Suddenly I got a terrible headache. Seemed the nightmare took it's toll. I got up and walked into my living room. I froze. Laying on my couch was Loki. _My_ Loki. He looked like he just stepped out of my nightmare, with a little difference. The same outfit, but he wasn't wounded. He was also breathing, which was another improvement to my nightmare. My thoughts screeched to a halt. I wasn't wearing my pyjamas. I looked down and saw I was dressed just like in my nightmare. Only I was just starting to realize that maybe it wasn't a nightmare.

_- o -_

The Underworld

Death smiled as the girl started to realize. She would be the only one to remember. She would remember and she would change this universe for the better. It would only be a matter of time before she realized that her powers where stronger than ever, and Death also had some other surprises in store for her. Her attention was brought back to the girl as she moved to her soul-mate.

He was very important. He would hold her together when the weight on her shoulders threatened to overwhelm her, he would stand by her side when all others turned against her and he would love her when she felt alone. Death watched as she woke up her soul-mate, as she reassured herself that he was real and alive. She watched as he whispered in her ear and comforted her despite not knowing why she was reacting to seeing him like this. Oh yes, she would change this universe and he would stand by her side.

_- o -_

Earth

_He's alive, he's alive, he's alive... _The thought ran through my head like a mantra as I hugged Loki. I ran my hands all over him, reassuring myself that the ending of my nightmare wasn't real. That Loki was alive and well in front of me and not laying dead on the floor of the Stark Tower lobby. Tears of relief ran down my cheeks and stained his tunic. Loki lifted my head and kissed away my remaining tears. "What is it, love? Are you hurt? Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head. "I had a nightmare. You came back to me and then you died. Now here you are and I'm afraid my nightmare is going to come true. That you are going to die and leave me alone for a long time again." His eyes shone with pain when I mentioned his long absence. He closed them, and when they opened again, they shone with determination.

He cupped my face with his hands and looked deep into my eyes. "I will never leave you again. I will stick by your side until you are sick of me and send you send me away. I will stay with you when you are angry, when you are sad, when you are in pain, when you are happy and when you are sick. I will hold you and love you and kiss away your tears. You are mine and I am yours. I swear this on my life and my magic." I smile through my tears and cupped his face. "And I swear that I will do the same." The kiss, when it came, was sweet and innocent. We weren't ready for anything more than that at the moment. But it was still the first kiss we'd shared in two years, so we didn't notice the gold and green glow that surrounded us when our lips met. But somebody else did.

_- o -_

The Underworld

Death smiled when the girl's soul-mate made his vow, and wasn't surprised at the glow that surrounded them. The boy had sworn his life to her and now they were bound forever. Quite literally. Their souls where now bound together. Should one die, the other will follow. Should one be lost, the other will lead them home. Should one be sad, the other will know. And should one be stolen away, the other will rain death and pain down on those that took them. That was the way of soul-mates. Before they were a force to be reckoned with. Now they were unstoppable. They would change not just this universe, they would change all of them. Because once they left this universe, they would be reborn in another. Together. Nothing could separate them now, not even her. Not even Chaos himself could split them apart, and should he even try, she would remind him that while he can make universes, she can tear them down just as easily.

_- o -_

Earth

Loki and I broke apart with gasps. Thoughts and memories that weren't mine filled my head. They crashed around, like waves hitting rocks. I clutched my head, clenching my eyes closed. I tried to sort them, put them in categories,but there were too many. In a attempt to stop them, I latched on to one.

Suddenly I was floating through space, anger filling every fibre of my being. Then I was a child, being bullied because I choose magic over swords and spears. Then I was an adult, filled with pain and betrayal, shouting at a man in gold with one eye. I only stayed long enough to watch him fall on his back on the stairs when I was sucked into the next scene. This time I was in a white place. White and black. I was with a group of people, and we were fighting giant blue beings had ice swords for arms. It changed again. This time I was on a piece of rock floating gently with others through space. What was happening was the opposite of gentle. I was chained to a stone with my back turned to somebody. A short whistling sound rang through the dead air, then the sound of leather hitting flesh sounded out. There was a millisecond of nothing, then pain filled me and I screamed. But it was not my voice that came out of my mouth. It was a man's. Loki's.

Then the pain disappeared and I was in a white room. A bit of furniture filled it, but it was obvious what this room was. A cell. A woman suddenly appeared, but before she could even open her mouth to speak, my surroundings changed again. I was plucking golden apples from a tree. It changed again, faster this time. I barely had time to see a man with blond hair throw over a table when it switched. The changed kept going faster and faster, until I couldn't even see where I was when it changed again. Colour's blurred together, making ones I'd never seen before.

But I couldn't appreciate the beauty of it, since pain was filling my head. The memories were coming and going too fast, I couldn't keep up. The pain became worse and worse, and when I thought I couldn't take it any more, it stopped. The change was so sudden, it left my head ringing. I swayed a bit, then fell of the couch.

_- o -_

The Underworld

Death watched as the boy caught his mate. He had good mental order and had a strong mind. The girl on the other hand, wasn't prepared for the massive amount of memories that the boy had. He'd lived much longer and had a harder life. Death knew the girl just wanted to stop them tumbling around in her head, but by latching on, she was just sucked into them. She lived them, and it wasn't pretty.

She watched as he brought her to the bed, shifted her to one arm and pulled back the covers. Then he put her down and was about to cover her again when he paused. He lifted his head to look around for something, and he found it quickly. He picked up the pillow from the bottom of the bad and put it between her legs.

Death smiled. He cared so much for her, and knew a lot about her too. She'd watched as he tried to get her out of her head, as he pleaded for her to come back to him. He got even more desperate when her nose started bleeding. The memories were killing her mind. She would be alive, but her mind would not be there. She would forever be lost in his life, and he would be lost in taking care of her. So Death intervened. She slipped into the girl's mind and sorted the most powerful memories. The rest would sort themselves while she slept.

Their minds were connected now. They would be able to communicate and share memories. She had not expected that. The last time a soul-bond was strong enough to connect the minds had been millions of years ago, in the first universe. Chaos had been born there, as had she. The soul-bond had been between the King and the Queen of the First, as it was now called by those who remembered it. They were the first and last soul-mates with a mind-bond. Or so they'd all thought. The girl was destined for great things, things that would echo far and wide fro many centuries. The only thing that was stopping this girl from being one of the most powerful beings in all the universes was her mortality. And on Asgard was a way to remove that problem. The golden apples, guarded by Iðunn.

_I really should learn their names, _thought Death. They are going to be powerful, and it's always good to know the names of powerful beings. She slipped back into the mind of the girl and went to her core. Walls were already being built around it, but she still got a glimpse of two names. Amy Huntress and Loki Odinson, now Laufeyson. She pulled out of the girls, _Amy's_, mind just in time. The last wall rose to meet the others just as she left the palace that was Amy's mind now. Nobody could slip into that mind now.

The walls looked fancy and only for decoration purposes, but in fact, they lead to a maze filled with the most terrible memories of both Loki and Amy. Only of you got lost in one of them, you didn't know that it was a memory. If felt like it was really happening to, that you were really being tortured or stuck full of needles. It was a very dangerous and effective defence, even more so than just walls blocking everything. These pulled you in and trapped you for a very, _very_ long time. Death smirked. These two were going to be very powerful but also very dangerous. Make them angry, and you will face the consequences. She couldn't wait to see what they would do. But in the mean time, while waiting for Amy to wake up, she was going to settle anything that needed to be done. She wanted to be able to enjoy the show. And it was going to be one _hell_ of a show.


End file.
